C's RS Movie: The Legend, The Book, and The Word
by Falling-Pixie
Summary: I wrote this when I was in middle school. It's hella old and crappy. Kim and Ron finely have a night to themselves! But something disrupts them and they now have a new Mystery on their hands! They go off on their adventure only to find a strange book! Could this book be the key to solving the mystery? Chapter: 12 up!
1. Chapter 1: Where?

Ok. My 1st story! injoy!

**Christina's Ron Stoppable Movie:**

**The Legend Of The Flowered Diamonds!**

I don't own any of the characters!

**Chapter 1: Where?**

3 weeks after the prom

In Kim's House

Kim's mom yells up the stairs. "Kids! Time for dinner!" Kim comes at the top of the stairs, and says, "Well mom I was going to..." The Tweebs run bye, fast, interrupting her. Tweebs! Kim yells. Mrs. Possible calms her down. "Hun, what were you saying?" Kim continues. "Well I was going out to eat, on a...date, with..." "Oh! Honey! Who are you going with?" her mom says with excitement. "Well... Ron. He is taking me on a surprise dinner." Her dad comes around the corner. "Oh he is, is he?" he asks her. "Ya. Ill talk later. I have to get ready!"

5 minuets later

ding-dong the doorbell rings. "He's here!" Kim yells as she runs to the top of the stairs. Her mom opens the door. "Why hello Ron. Don't you look nice?" Ron is warring a black tux. "Oh uh…ya. Um wares Kim?" Kim answers him. "Right here." Ron looks up the stairs and sees Kim. She is warring a beautiful gold dress with matching purse, bracelet, necklace, earrings, and shoes. The bottom of the dress cuts of by her knees. The straps of it tied around her neck. He opens his mouth slightly but closes it fast so no one sees. Kim glides down the stairs gracefully and Ron holds his arm up. Kim takes it in hers.

Mrs. Possible waves to Kim. "Bye honey!" Have Kim back by, lets say 10:00. Sharp! Kim's dad said sternly as he eyed Ron. Ron answers hastily. "Uh…you got it Dr. P!" They walked out, but the Tweebs peek behind the door and make kissy noises at them. Ron looks at them and says, "Exactly." As he says this he grabs Kim around the waist and kisses her. Kim was surprised at 1st then smiled and raped her arms around his neck, both ingoing the kiss. They broke off smiling.

Jim asks his twin brother, "hik-a-bik a-boo?" "Eww-sha! Gross!" He answers as they both say, "Cuddies!" Then they relies something and whisper "camera!" "Want to gross them out again?" Kim asks Ron. He studiers. "Oh...ok." They kiss just as a flash goes off!  
"Tweebs?" Kim asks as she looks around. "Hoo-sha!" they had taken a picture and gave each other high fives. "Whatever!" Kim says in bold confidents. "Send them please! I want everyone to know." "You do?" every one asks. She keeps going. "Yep. I want them to know that I finely realized that Ron is the perfect boy!"  
And she pulls him in for another kiss.

The Tweebs run inside yelling "Ewww!" Ron terns to Kim. "Do you mean it?" "Ya." She answers. "You are the perfect boy and I want everyone to know I like you!" Ron smiles then asks her "Hay Kim? Can I see your Kimmunicator?" "Um shire." She answers confused at why he would want it just after she gave him a complement. She digs threw her purse and gives it to him. "Thanks." He terns the Kimmunicator on to see Wade. "I'm ready!" he tells him. Wade answers "OK!"  
Wondering what he is doing Kim questions him. "Ron, what are you…" "Shhh." He shushes her and puts his finger on her lips.

Then in an instant a car appears on the road. Ron walks over to it, opens the door, and bows. "My lady." He says. "Cool. And thanks!" He closes the door and gets in the drivers side. "You're driving this?" She asks him. "Well, not precisely..." Wade pops up on the screen and says, "I am, well kind of. I made this car. It appears any ware in a single second! "Cool!" Kim says. "Well Ron. Ware are you taking me tonight?" "You'll see! Here. You'll need this." He puts a blindfold around her eyes. "Ok, whatever." Folding her arms. "GO!" Ron says.

The car instantly appears at their destination. "Ok Kim."  
He takes off the blindfold. "You can open your eyes now." "Ok...Oh! WOW!" She looks around stunned. "OH RON THIS IS WONDERFULL!" She hugs him tight. "Welcome, Kim, to..."

End

How did You Like it? Warning: "I do Hang offs in all my chapters!" You can guss whare he took her! PLZ R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

**Christina's Ron Stoppable Movie:**

**The Legend Of The Flowered Diamonds!**

I don't own any of the characters! 

Chapter 2: The Date

"Welcome, Kim, to...Paris, France!" "Oh RON!" She looks around franticly. "Cool! Look! And there! And over there! And.…OH! LOOK!" Standing in front of them was THE EIFFEL TOWER! "This isn't real! It can't be! It's to good to be true!" Ron walks over to her. "Dose this satisfy you?" And he pulled her in for a kiss, and she kissed back. They kissed, long, but not long enough. Then broke. Kim looks dreamily at him. "Ya that about dose it!" "Kim, look." He pointed under the Eiffel and there was a table...for 2 and a wader. "Oh... Ron!"

"Come on lets go." And he lifted his arm and Kim linked it. Wade smirks at seeing them. "You know I'm still hear, right? They blush and yell, "WADE!" "Ok, ok, ill go. And leave you 2 lovebirds." And in a flash he went off screen. Kim looks at Ron and smiles. "Now that he's gone lets go eat!" Ron looked at her confused. Kim smiled and pulled in close to him as they walked over.

Ron seated Kim and then himself. The wader came in to assist them. "Would you like a menu ser?" "Yes please," Ron said. "2 thank you." The wader bowed and started to leave when Ron got his attention. "Yes ser?" Ron whispered something in his ear and the wader said: Yes ser, of course. And left. Then a lady came in and started to play music. Romantic duh! Kim Looked around, then looked at Ron, and smiled warmly. Wow Ron. This is...really...romantic!

Ron blushed and said, "Ya. Thanks." "Ron, how did you do all this?" "Well," He puts his elbows on the table. "I got that check again for, 99,000,000 for the noco biss. I got it 2 weeks ago but didn't tell you because I thought you might freak again." He smiled weekly Kim just awed "Wow your maturing so much! So... why Paris?" Ron blushed madly. "Cause its...romantic." He lowered his head in imbursement but Kim reached over and tilted his head up to look at her. "Thank you, so VARY much!" And she kissed him!

Ron blushed and got up. "Kim? Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand and smiled at her warmly. Kim took his hand and got up. There they danced. Under the Eiffel Tower. The music lady got up and left. Kim looked at Ron confused. "Ron? Where is she going?" Ron smiled a secret smile. "I told her to do something for me." Kim looked at Ron and smirked at him. "Ron! What are you up to?" Ron smiles some more. "You'll see!"

The lady came in again, set a boom box down, and pushed play. A song started to play. Kim's eyes got wide and she dove for Ron. She raped her arms around him. "RON!" "Oh it was nothing. I wanted them to play our song so the dance would be much better." They danced and danced to Could It Be, the moonlight gleaming over them.

Kim and Ron stop dancing for a moment as the wader comes and gives them their menus. "Thank you vary kindly." Ron says. "Yes ser. when you need me just ring this bell." They both say "Ok!" The wader walks over to the lady and whispers to her. She gets up and they walk away. The wader smiles evilly at the lady. "Once they ring the bell they will fall into my trap!" "Poor Kimmy. We'll rune her date!" says the lady in a mocking tone. "Ya. With that stupid buffoon, Ron Stoppable!" "Wow you remembered his name!" The wader glares at her. "Ya. Ya. Whatever!" The lady smiles wickedly. "I just hate to see us rune her date..." The wader looked at the confused. The lady smirked. "Oh pu-lese! You know that I LOVE the ruined date idea!" The wader continued into his rant. "Well now even KIM POSSIBLE can't stop my plan!" He laughs and takes his face off it a mask! and so does the lady.

Ron looks at Kim as they dance. "You ready to order?" "Sere." Ron picks up the bell and rings it! Oh nooo! And then a hole pops under them and they fall in a hole. It then seals up with THICK glass! The wader and lady look down in victory. "Hello Kim Possible." The water says as he cackles "And yes, you: Ron Stoppable." The lady smirks at them. "Oh sorry Kimmy. Did we rune your date?" Kim looks up in disbelief. "NO!" Ron the same. "It can't be!" They both yell, "It's… Drakken and Shego!" Ron starts off. "Oh you are going to pay..."Kim comes in. "What you did..."They both yell. "TO OUR DATE!" Shego smirks at them. "Oh chill. You can't do ANY thing to us! Well me...""Hay!" This offends Drakken. "Well you should listen to her!" He whispers, "Trust me." Kim: Ok hold up wha... Ron interrupts her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN PARIS ANY WAYS?" "That's for me to know and you NOT find out!" He kakas and Kim is confused at this. "You're not going to tell us?" Shego steps up to the rim of the hole. "No. No, he is learning now isn't he?" "Well, KIM POSSIBLE," Drakken crosses his arms and waves. "I bid you fare well. I have a world to take over. I would love to see you die your painful death but i'm busy. Sorry!" "Wha..." Kim tries to say a smart remark but Ron interrupts her again. "What are you going to do...DREW?" Drakken gets mad and yells, "SHEGO!" "You got it dr. d." Shego presses a button on a remote and the hole starts to fill up with water. Then a rumble comes from under them and an electric eel comes out of an opening.

Ron screams, "Kim!" But not in fear for him but in fear for Kim. The eel is swimming right to her.  
"Ron Help!" Kim is in danger. So it's Ron to the rescue. Ron swims over to Kim and grabs in Kim's purse to get the sticky lipstick and the laser lipstick. He fires the sticky lipstick at the eel and it stops it. Then he fires the laser lipstick at the glass. It brakes and Ron grabs Kim as he presses his sleeve coves and he rockets out of there with his rocket shoes. They land safely on the ground above. Kim is stunned. "Wow Ron! I've never seen you do that..." Ron hugs her tight. "Oh Kim! I thought you were a goner for sure!" And he kisses her, lovingly, knowing she is safe.

At school  
"Hay girl!" Monique runs up to Kim at her locker. "Hay Monique!" "So..." She drags the conversation "I herd you and Ron went on a fabulous date?" Kim's eyes bulge. "WHO TOLD..." Monique cuts her off. "A little genius told me." Wade pops up on screen like on cue. Kim terns slowly to face him. "WADE? You told Monique!" "Oh... ya." he scratches the back of his neck. "Well Kim," Monique terns her to face her. "Tell ALL!"

"Well..." Kim starts off but is cut off by Ron. "Hi yall!" Ron walks up and starts to put his arm around Kim's shoulder when he thinks otherwise because people are around. Kim rolls her eyes. "It ok. You can. This Genius spilled everything!" Ron is surprised. "To everyone!" Kim puts her hands up in defense. "Not..."Wade cuts in. "Well...acutely...""WADE!" Kim and Ron both yell. People in the hall stair for a second and Rufus Pops out of Ron's pocket awakened by the noise.

Wade yells real fast. "It wasn't me! It was your brothers!" Wade smiles weekly knowing what is coming next. Kim rolls her eyes and yells, "Tweebs!" Rufus now climes up on Ron's shoulder to watch what happens. Bonne walks up to Kim smirking. "Hi K." Kim answers back in the same way. "Hi B." Bonne keeps smirking. "Herd about your date. Nice." Kim rolls her eyes again. "Oh look" Bonne points to Brikk. "There's a real boyfriend, MY boyfriend." She runs over to Brikk. "Brikk, sweetie!" "Bonny you know we've gone over this a million times." He throws his hands out. "I BROK UP WITH YOU 3 WEEKS AGO!" He walks off.

Kim just ignores them. "So what's the sitch?" Wade smiles evilly. "Besides you 2 love birds…" Kim yells, "Wade!" "Ok. Ok. Well…"


	3. Chapter 3: A Japanese Night

**Christina's Ron Stoppable Movie:**

**The Legend Of The Flowered Diamonds!**

I don't own any of the characters! But I wish I did:)

**A Japanese Night **

"So, what's the sitch wade?" "Well… Drakken is now in Tokyo, Japan but i'm still not sure why." "ok" Kim nods her head. "You got us a ride?" "Ya. Yet again we have Nakasumi-san." Kim brightens up. "Grate! You rock wade!"

Wade smiles proudly.

"I know! Wade out." Kim terns to Ron. "Ok Ron, ready to go?" Bonne sees the chance to embarrass Kim. "Oh Kimmy. Another trip around the world with your little Ronny?" "Hay!" Bonne smirks at her as she pauses. "Only I can call him that!" She runs off with Ron, Rufus jumping into Ron's pocket, all ready to save the world!

So she thinks!

In Japan

Kim is sitting in a seat and Ron is beside her. "Thanks Mr. Nakasumi-san." He whispers something to miss. Keoko. She answers for him. "Ah yes. Mr. Nakasumi-san says it is his honor after you saved him from those ninjas." Kim smiles as she is always thanked. "Thanks. It's no big! Next time we'll ALL listen to you when you say someone is going to attack." Nakasumi-san bows. Kim and Ron get up and Bow too.

Then they grab their parachutes and give a thumbs up to each other. They jump off the plain and both point to the ground like a bullet casing them to go fast. Under them is the Secret Ninja school of Yominuchi.

Kim looks over at Ron. "Are you ready to pull the shoots!" Ron yells back. "No! Not yet! Free fallings fun!" Kim is surprised. "Really?" "YA!" She smiles at him.

They get to the ground and they enter the gates.

Yori runs up to them. "Stoppable-san!" She smiles seeing her old friend, hugs him, then kisses him gently on the cheek. Ron blushes. And Kim clears her throat in disapproval of the seen.

Rufus pops out of his pocket. "HI!" Yori smiles. "Oh, how can I forget Rufus-san!" She gives Rufus a hi-five. She looks quickly over at Kim. "And your best friend of coerce! Miss. Possible!" Ron studiers. "Uh…ya. Well…" Kim interrupts him. "Were not JUST best friends any more!"

Yori looks confused and worried. "Oh. What do you mean?" "He's my boyfriend now." Kim says in bold confidence.

Yori is surprised to here this then glares at her. "So you think." She said softly. But not soft enough that Kim could not hear.

Kim gets mad. "WHAT!" Yori explains her side of view. Well as you can see I like him and he likes me.

And she hugs him softly.

Kim stomps over to her. "Get off of MY RON!" She shoves Yori off of Ron. Careful not to hit Ron. Rufus falls off of Ron's shoulder in the process.

Ron releases something from before. "So you WERE freaking?" Kim nods her head.

Then looks over at Yori. "Wanna fight!" Yori is surprised at her words. "Over Ron?" Kim nods her had slowly. "Lets Dance!" Ron is thinking 'I should be loving this. Girls fighting over me: Boo-ya! But I don't. What is this?' Then his Ronnunicator starts to beep just as Kim's does, interrupting his thoughts. He had bin caring it around a lot on missions now.

Kim yells wile she is fighting, "Ron? Can you get that?" He yells back. "Ya KP. Got it!" Wade pops up on his screen.

Wade smiles expecting Kim then frowns. "Hi Ron. Wares…" Ron points the Ronnunicator at Kim.

Wade looks surprised to see Kim fighting a new person. "Who is she fighting?" Ron answers, "Yori. From…Uh…can I call you back?" Wade nods his head. "Ok. Ill be hear." Ron puts it away.

Then Ron yells, "GIRLS, STOP!" He put his body in between them and puts his hands out. They both calm down. Kim walks up to Ron.

"You didn't tell her. Did you?"

Ron lowers his head. "Not yet. But I will now." He walks over to Yori. "Yori," He studiers. Not knowing how to tell her the news. "I'm… I am Kim's Boyfriend." "Oh." She hangs her head in sham, embarrassment, and sadness. She looks up at Ron, on the verge of crying. "Ok. Well… why did you come Stoppable-san?"

"We need a place to stay, only for the night. There is a bad man on his way." "Ok." Yori puts her hand out, showing them the way. "We have a place ware you can stay. Would you like to sleep with Kim or in 2 separate rooms?" Kim and Ron both look at each other and blush madly. Kim is the first to talk.

"Well…" Ron is just as nerves. "Uh…" They look at each other again. "Same?" Kim asks slowly. Ron answers slowly back. "Ok." Then they look at Yori and both say, "Same." Yori says "ok." But in a sad voce. "Follow me."

They walk a short distance to a bunch of rooms.

"Hear is one. But you do not need to pay. The rooms are for gusts. Any that comes upon our school." Rufus Runs in and lays on the bed. He lets out a sigh. Ron looks at Yori with concern.

"I'm sorry Yori But…" He doesn't get to finish Yori interrupts him. "Don't be. You 2 are made for each other." She hangs her head. "I could tell when I met her. Ron understands. He had got that a lot at home. "Ok. Well, am I aloud to tell another friend about this?

He helps us on missions and we need to tell him ware we are." Yori looks up at him. "If it helps you than yes. Only if he can keep a secret." Ron sakes his head. "He can. And hay," He puts his hand on her shoulder and smiles. "Thanks."

Yori closes the slide door. Ron terns around to see Kim looking at the walls puzzled. "As you can see Kim the walls are vary thin and…" Kim interrupts him. "Um…Ron, ware is the bed?" She looks around the room.

"Does it flip out of the wall or something?" Rufus slaps his forehead.

Ron smiles. "Uh…Kim? That is the bed." He points to the floor ware Rufus is laying. "Oh."

She blushes knowing her mistake.

Ron looks at her and says, "Its ok Kim. That's what I thought when I first got here."

He walks over to Kim and puts his arm around her waste puling her close. She smiles and cuddles close just as her Kimmunicator goes off. Kim groans as she answers it.

"What's the sitch Wade?" "Hi Kim. Drakken is… Uh. Is this a bad time?

Kim looks at him frustrated. "Well" She looks over at Ron then back to Wade. "Kinda!"

He looks embarrass. "Oh uh… sorry." "No big." Kim says as she rolls her eyes. "Sitch?" "Oh. He's headed for Mount. Fuji."

Ron's mouth falls. "All the way over there! Man!" He groans too.

"Ya." Wade says. "So as they say in Japan… Um what do they say in Japan?"

"Oyasumi nasai." Ron says proudly. "You know, which means good night." Wade is totally confused. "No? Uh…well…who was that girl you were fighting Kim?" "Oh she's this girl from" she stops abruptly. "Uh…"

She looks at Ron for an answer. "You can tell him." He said with a thumbs up. "I asked her if we could. She said yes."

Wade is confused as to who 'she' is and why he isn't in the loop with them. "Who is 'She'?" Kim gets a stern look on her face. "Her name is Yori. She goes to the secret ninja school of Yominuchi." "Oh. The one you were jellen over?"

Kim blushed and lowered her head. "What is jellen!" Ron says wanting to know since he had first heard it.

Kim smiles. "Ill tell you latter." And she pecks him on the cheek.

Wade is scared because he still hasn't gotten use to them being together yet. "Well I have to go so: Wade out!"

When Wade leaves the screen Kim terns to Ron. "Jellen is a word Monique made up. It means I am jealous of Yori because you liked her. And wow Ron. I didn't know you new Japanese." Ron smiles his famous smile.

"Ya I learned it from Yori. And you were jealous of her?" Kim lowers her head again.

Ron lifts her chin up and looks into her emerald diamond eyes. As she looks into his chocolate brown eyes. Then they kiss, enjoy the moment, and brake off. They smile at each other. Kim yawns.

"Well I don't know about you but i'm tired!"

"Ya me too." He stretches out. Then he yawns. He lies down and Kim lies next to him. He pulls her in close and they both fall into a deep sleep.

Ron wakes up first. He looks at the ceiling wondering ware he is. Then it dawns him. He looks beside him and in his arms is the most beautiful girl. HIS girl. The girl that can do any thing: Kim Possible.

Kim starts to stir in his arms as she awakes. "Ron?" Kim groans. "Kim?" he answers back. "Thanks."

She smiles at him knowing she is safe in his arms. And she cuddles close.

Beep-beep bee-deep. Her Kimmunicator goes off.

"OH COME ON!" Ron yells as he throws his arms in the air. Rufus wakes up at all the noise. "PLEASE JUST 1 MOMENT ALONE!" And he collapses on the floor. Kim giggles and answers it. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Well it seems that Drakken is after…"

Authors note:) So…? What do you think? I like the end when Ron falls to the floor! Tanx for the revews! I made these longer. but still not too long. just hold on! Some of the first chapters will be about this short. Cuz i'm up to chapter 13. So that is why this is going fast. Well… flip mode:) PLZ R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Mount Fuji

**Christina's Ron Stoppable Movie:**

**The Legend Of The Flowered Diamonds!**

I don't own any of the characters! 

**Chapter 6: Mount. Fuji**

"What's the sitch Wade?" "Drakken is after…well after something floating over Mount. Fuji!" Kim yells, "FLOTING!" Ron just says "sick and wrong!"

Wade continues. "I'm not sure what it is yet but ill keep you posted!" Kim knows what to do but not what to do now. "Thanks but how are we going to get there that quickly?" "Leave that to me!" Wade salutes them.

He sins off.

They walk out side and look around then the car appears out of thin air.

Kim slaps her forehead. "Should have guessed!" Kim and Ron walk over to the car and slide in. In an instant the car is at the bottom of Mount. Fuji. Wade pops up on screen. "Unfortunately you have to clime the Mountain! Sorry."

And he goes off screen.

Kim smiles and terns around. "Ok Ron lets…Ron?" her smile fades quickly. She looks around for him. "Um Kim…I'm right here." He was already climbing the mountain. Kim is confused as to why Ron is so determined. "Wow that was fast!"

"Ya let's go so we can stop Drakken!" Kim is still confused at his actions but went along with it. They climbed the mountain to find Drakken and Shego putting a vary large diamond in there helicopter.

Ron and Kim's eyes widen. "That Diamond! Its…" Ron tries to say but no other words come out. Kim finishes his sentence. "It's bigger than the one you bout Ron!"

Drakken peeks out of the helicopter.

Drakken: KIM POSSIBLE? Shego!

Shego: I'm on it!

Shego's hands start to glow.

S: ready when you are Kimmy!

Kim: You are so over!

S: Don't think so!

They start to fight.

Ron watches from the side. Then heads for the helicopter to get the diamond.

Ron: DRAKKEN!

Drakken looks surprised and then runs in the helicopter.

Ron looks around for him then sees the diamond. He picks it up.

Drakken: SHEGO!

Shego groans. She kicks Kim to the ground and runs up to Ron from behind.

Kim: RON!

She screams. He terns around to find a black foot in his face. He falls to the ground. Rufus tumbles out of his pocket. Rufus gets up and runs for the diamond but is to late.

Shego: I don't think so rodent!

And she runs into the helicopter in victory.

Ron runs over to Rufus and puts him in his pocket.

Ron: you tried little buddy. You tried.

And seeing Kim he runs over to her.

Ron: Are you ok Kim?

Kim: they got away!

Ron terns Kim to face him.

Ron: I know but are you ok!

Kim: ya. I think. You?

Ron: I'm good. I'm just happy your safe!

He hugs her and she hugs back. Both in each other's arms.

In Helicopter

Drakken: wow Shego. That was CLOSE!

Shego: For me! I did all the work!

Drakken sticks his tong out at her.

Drakken: What ever! I now have 2 of the diamonds!

Shego: Ware to now.

D: The Great Wall, Of China That is!

Kim: Wade they got away!

Wade: ok Ill pin-Pont there location.

Kim: Keep me Posted! Now how are we going to get home?

Wade: I don't know but…

Ron: Thanks Wade! You rock!

Wade: What? Thanks for What?

Ron: For the…

Authors note:) So…? What do you think? What did Wade give them? Hint: A word someware on this page! It will help you! Man! That's some big diamond! Some of the first chapters will be about this short. Cuz i'm up to chapter 13. The ending of So The Drama is going to be the beginning of THIS movie! So now I probably will start the movie making. This is a Ron movie. That's why some of it is in script form! Sorry! I'm going to make it well film it on my camera! Barbie's will be the actors I know! Barbie's that's for babies you say. But I still play with them and i'm 13! But my friends and me are the voices! If you want, when I get it done-warning: long time! -Ill posts it as a link! I don't want to give away the secrets but all ill tell you is it is all about Ron. And the title. My name is Christina so: Christina's Ron Stoppable Movie: The Legend Of The Flowered Diamonds! I work on it EVERY day at school witting it! But then I have to type it. This is taking SOOOO long I know. But I do have school, so ill be back soon. Chapter 4: Flight will be up soon! So… flip mode:) PLZ R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: Flight

**Christina's Ron Stoppable Movie:**

**The Legend Of The Flowered Diamonds!**

I don't own any of the characters!  
Some of the first chapters will be about this short. Cuz i'm up to chapter 13. If you want, when I get it done-warning: long time! -Ill posts it as a link! I work on it EVERY day at school witting it! But then I have to type it. This is taking SOOOO long I know. But I do have school, so ill be back soon. 

**Chapter 5: Flight**

Wade: Thanks for what?

Ron: For the tickets of course!

Wade: Ron…I didn't give you any tickets.

Ron: then what is this?

He holds up some airline tickets.

Kim: You DID give us these!

Wade: No I…

Kim terns the Kimmunicator off.

Ron: FREE PENUTS HEARE WE COME!

Rufus pops out of Ron's pocket and yells: PENUTS!

Wade in his room: This is fishy. I never gave them tickets. So ware did they come from?

He starts to type on his computer franticly

Kim and Ron board the plain. Ron sits by the window seat, Kim beside him. Then the Stewardess comes by.

Stewardess: Would you like anything to eat?

Kim: well…

Ron: Peanuts Please!

Rufus pops out of his pocket.

Rufus: Honey Roasted!

Stewardess: Ok so that's 2 peanut packs?

Ron: I don't know? Does my Kimmala want any thing?

He leans in to her with an eyebrow raised.

She blushes and shakes her head.

Stewardess: ok Ill be right back.

She walks off.

Kim terns slowly to Ron.

Kim: Well Ron, I don't want anything from her but can you give me anything?

She puts her face up to his and raises an eyebrow.

Ron: What do…Oh! Uh…

Kim smiles and puts her lips up to his. They start to kiss just as the stewardess comes up.

Stewardess: here is your…oh ill just set these here.

She sets the peanuts on a little table and rushes off.

Kim and Ron laugh and go back to kissing.

Rufus runs over their heads, disgusted by their actions, and opens the bag of peanuts and starts to eat them.

Pilot: Now if you look to your right you will see the Grate Wall Of China!

Ron looks out the window and sees it. Then, what it that?

Ron: Kim! Look!

Kim: ya I know. I've seen the Wall before.

Ron: No Kim LOOK!

Kim terns to look out the window, leaning over Ron's shoulder to see.

Kim: Oh… That's NOT good!

Out side was Drakken and Shego stealing yet another diamond.

Kim: when are they going to quit!

Ron: hay! Rufus you ate all my peanuts!

Rufus: sorry!

Kim: come on Ron! Lets go!

They rush out to ware the pilot is.

Kim: we need to get out!

Pilot: I'm sorry miss but we won't land for…

Kim: NO! We need…

Ron: Parishots!

He points over to some parishots he sees.

Kim: GRATE!

Pilot: NO YOU CAN'T JUMP! You're not trained!

Kim: Yes we are! I'm Kim Possible!

Pilot: Is that you? Wow I didn't recognize you! Ok. Anything for you sense you helped the plain land!

Kim: Oh! Anyone could have landed an engine shot plain…

Pilot: In a hail storm…

Ron: going 100mph and 60yards off the ground!

Kim smiles and says: no big!

Kim and Ron grab the parishots and Kim contacts Wade.

Kim: WADE! Why didn't you tell us Drakken was here!

Wade: What! I didn't know!

Ron: You didn't know! But you know everything!

Wade: not this time!

Kim: ok so how are we going to get to them?

Wade: Ill use…the bikes! If its ok with Ron.

Ron: I guess. I wanted to weight but this is important. Ok.

Kim: what are you talking about?

Ron is lining with his elbow on the side of the door.

Ron: Ill tell you when we get down there!

And he pushes himself off of the plain. Kim follows.

They land and 2 bikes pop up.

Kim: Oh These kind of bikes!

Kim laughs. And they get on the bikes.

Ron: Well…

Authors note:  ok! Chapter: 5! This is a good one to me!  Guess what kind of bikes they are? I know that's kind of easy but… shrugs Why does Drakken need the diamonds! Well stay tuned!  Chapter 6: The Great Wall will be up soon! So… flip mode!  PLZ R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: The Great Wall

**Christina's Ron Stoppable Movie:**

**The Legend Of The Flowered Diamonds!**

I don't own any of the characters -but I wish I did:)  
Some of the first chapters will be about this short. Cuz i'm up to chapter 13. If you want, when I get it done-warning: long time! -Ill posts it as a link! I work on it EVERY day at school witting it! But then I have to type it. This is taking SOOOO long I know. But I do have school, so ill be back soon. 

**Chapter 6: The Great Wall**

Ron: well…Starter up!

They start the motorcycles up.

Ron: Lades first!

And Kim rides off Ron following.

D: Shego we now have half of what we need! Shego…

Shego is filing her nails.

S: I'm sorry what?

D: never mind. I'm just glad that giving Kim Possible those tickets worked!

And he slams a book down.

Kim and Ron were racing on the Great Wall.

Rufus's tong was flying out the side of his mouth. Head out of Ron's pocket.

Kim: were almost…

Kim's bike starts to mal-function.

Kim: uh Ron! My bike is…I don't know but I think its running out of gas!

Ron speeds up.

Ron: I need to keep up to Drakken. Here!

He rushes by.

Kim Stops.

She scratches her head in confusion. She gets off the bike and tries to figure out what is wrong.

Kim: Oh… what's that! Something's on my lag!

She shakes her lag to get it off. Rufus flies off into the air.

Kim: Rufus?

She caches him as he falls.

Kim: oh he gave me you…

Rufus: Down! Down! Down!

He points to the bottom of the bike.

Kim: To fix the bike! Oh!

She slaps her fore head.

Kim: ok. You can fix anything so I trust you.

She sets him down to fix the bike.

As Rufus is fixing the bike, parts fly every ware.

Kim: Rufus are you almost…

Rufus: DONE?

He steps back.

Rufus: Tuda!

Kim: all right Rufus!

She gives him a small high five, picks him up, and puts him in her pocket.

She races off to ketch up to Ron.

Kim: RON!

Kim screams.

He doesn't here her. He races down the Wall, gets low on the bike, and revs it. Then he speeds up, with just enough energy to ramp off the Wall! As he's in mid air he jumps off the bike and shots his hairdryer at the helicopter just ahead of him. Now he shimmy's up the cord. He looks be hind him to see a bewildered Kim staring up at him from the Wall.

Ron: Kim!

He wines. And he shots the hairdryer at her and he pulls her up to him.

Ron: you need to keep up!

He smiles, seeing how stunned she is.

Kim: Ron? Did you just… Did that just… WOW! Oh!

She digs in her pocket.

Kim: Here.

She hands him Rufus.

Kim: Thanks!

She smiles cutely at him.

They get up into the helicopter and sneak around.

Kim: wow Ron! You've improved…

Ron: shh.

He puts his finger on her lip and gives her a light kiss, knowing that would calm her down and keep her quit. Kim smiles a dreamy smile. Ron smiles back.

Ron whispers: were sneaking!

Kim: Ya…

She says dreamily.

They start to sneak when they here Drakken voce. Then they crouch down to take a peek at them.

Drakken: Yes Shego it will work.

Shego: whatever.

Kim leans in to get a better hearing.

Shego: All i'm saying is following that stupid book of yours is not…

**Crash!**

Shego: huh!

She spins around to find that Kim had fallen on the ground from leaning in to far.

Shego: Kim Possible! So not!

Kim gets up and lunges at Shego.

Ron: uh so so!

Shego growls then Ames her plasma at Kim to find she isn't there.

Shego: huh?

Kim: check back here!

And Shego swirls around just as Kim kicks her in the stomach. Shego flies back and rams into Drakken.

She gets up to fight.

Kim: RON!

Ron looks over to Kim to see what she wants.

Shego throes her hands up, coming down on Kim. Kim falls to the floor.

Ron terns his head. Kim shakes her head and backs away from Shego.

Kim: RON! I need you to get…

Authors note: ok! Chapter: 6! OOOO! I like the Ron part I did. Like I said, Ron movie! What Does Ron need to get for Kim? Well stay tuned! These are going fast! When I get up to chapter 10 it wont go as fast! Sorry! Chapter 7: Falling For You will be up soon! So… flip mode! PLZ R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: Falling For You

**Christina's Ron Stoppable Movie:**

**The Legend Of The Flowered Diamonds!**

I don't own any of the characters -but I wish I did:)

Some of the first chapters will be about this short. Cuz i'm up to chapter 13. If you want, when I get it done-warning: long time! -Ill posts it as a link! I work on it EVERY day at school witting it! But then I have to type it. This is taking SOOOO long I know. But I do have school, so ill be back soon.

zipporahvulcan: Thanks for the complements! I spelled Oyasumi nasai correctly because I have a book on Japanese language!

Herespope: you're probably right!

userx: Thanks for the help! Ya, I do spell wrong A LOT!

Red-Demon50: oh! Yes! I know! But they will get longer! Trust me!

captainkodak1: Yes. I do spell trebly, but it's coming along. I have done what you said, I have separated the paragraphs some. But right now its in script form. It will get to paragraphs soon. Thanks!

Here you go! Chapter 7!

**Chapter 7: Falling For You**

Kim: RON! I need you to get…

Shego lunges at her as Kim doges.

Ron: Get what… Oh the book! Got it KP!

Ron runs over to the table where he saw the book last. Just as he gets there Drakken comes up in front of him.

Ron: HAY!

Drakken: Sorry buffoon but your too late!

He sticks his tongue at Ron, grabs the book, and runs to Shego.

Drakken: Shego! Get her out of here!

Shego: What does it look like I'm doing!

Shego tries to kick Kim but missies. Kim ducks, spinning to the left. She pivots on her right foot. As she spins she brings her left foot up to Shego's head and slams her down!

Shego rubs her head and does a flip landing on hr feet. Her hands glow again. Shego punches her fists at Kim pushing her back to the open door!

Ron: KP!

Kim tries to hit Shego but fails. Shego pushes Kim out the side of the helicopter!

Ron: NO!

He runs to the door to see. As Kim is falling she gets her hairdryer and shots it at the helicopter.

Kim: ITS OK RON!

She starts to go up when she sees Shego behind Ron.

Kim: Ron! Look out!

Shego comes up behind Ron pushing him out the window too.

Kim: RON!

Ron: Don't worry! I got it!

Ron, as he falls, gets his rocket shoes started and heads toward Kim.

Up in the helicopter Shego looks down and sees she can reach Kim's cord! So her hands start to glow and she cuts the cord with it.

Ron: Kim! Look up!

Kim looks up just as she sees Shego cut the line she is hanging on.

Shego: Bye, LOSERS!

And she goes inside the helicopter.

Kim falls and falls and falls and is almost to the ground when Ron caches her.

Kim: what took you so long?

As she smiled at him. She is hanging on, arms raped around his body, his arms around hers.

Kim: Ron we can still catch them!

As she points to the helicopter getting away.

Ron: no we cant. My shoes are running out! Get it! Running!

He smiles a silly smile.

Kim: that was so cheesy!

Rufus pops out of Ron's pocket.

Rufus: CHEESE!

Ron: no buddy no cheese.

Rufus, Disappointed goes back into Ron's pocket.

Ron: I know it was!

He smiles again.

They float down to their bikes, Ron's ruined, and set foot on ground.

Kim: you know Ron, I could get use to this!

As she cuddles up to him.

Ron: me too.

And he smiles at her lovingly.

Kim: thanks Ron.

Ron: huh?

Kim: Thanks. You know for saving me.

Ron: oh ya. Isn't it the guy that's supposed to save the damsel in distress?

Kim gives him a "oh boy" look and rolls her eyes.

Kim: I guess!

And she messes with his hair playfully.

Kim: Hay Ron? What were the bikes for anyways?

Ron: I wanted one for me and one for you so we could use them on our missions.

Kim: well we used them! And they helped too!

Ron: lets go home Kim.

Kim: OH YA! I'm beat!

And she falls on Ron playfully.

Kim: you wanna drive?

Ron: ok.

They get on Kim's bike and ride off. Kim, hanging on to Ron's shoulders. Ron revs the bike up.

Ron: hold on!

And Kim grabs on to Ron around the waste. They speed off, FAST, and are in Middleton in no time.

In Kim's House

Kim and Ron are watching T.V.

T.V.: And that's another episode of The Fearless Ferret! Stay tuned for more of the Fearless Ferret Ferret-thon!

Doink

The T.V. turned off.

Ron: HAY what happened!

He looks around and sees Kim with the remote bouncing it in her hand smirking.

Ron: Kim!

Kim: I don't wanna watch the Fearless Ferret.

She says in a winning tone.

Kim: I wanna watch a sweet romantic movie.

Ron blushes at this.

Ron: oh…ok L… Like what?

Kim: like the movie we…

Authors note: ok! Chapter: 7! I like try to guess what romantic movie Kim wants to watch! The next chapter will be a vary romantic one. So stay tuned! Thanks for the reviews guys! I like it when you criticize me. I need the criticism too. I want to be a writer some day. Oh, and don't worry. I'm going to be in a writing club at school! So that will help a bunch! Chapter 10: Movie night! yes it's a jump. you'll find out why soon. So… flip mode! PLZ R&R!


	8. Chapter 10: Movie Night

**Christina's Ron Stoppable Movie:**

**The Legend Of The Flowered Diamonds!**

I don't own any of the characters -but I wish I did:)

Some of the first chapters will be about this short. Cuz i'm up to chapter 13. If you want, when I get it done-warning: long time! -Ill posts it as a link! I work on it EVERY day at school witting it! But then I have to type it. This is taking SOOOO long I know. But I do have school, so ill be back soon.

Ok, I changed the chapter because on the other ones I added chapters together to make them bigger! This one was originally chapter 10. For you guys it would be chapter 8. But that always confused me! So… well… here!

Here you go! Chapter 10!

**Chapter 10: Movie Night**

Kim: Like the move we… well you saw and you thought Zida would think we went on a date together.

Ron: oh…um…you sure KP?

Kim: Pwese?

She does the puppy dog pout and bats her eyes.

Ron: well do you even have it?

Kim: Ya. Right here!

And she pulls out the move from the movie rack.

Ron: oh…will your parents even LET us watch it together?

Kim: my parents aren't home!

Ron: the Tweebs?

Kim: Come on Ron!

Ron gives her a look.

Kim: auh! Sleepover! It's just us! Alone!

Ron: well…I guess the answer is yes then!

Kim: Oh Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Ron!

She beams at him and gives him a hug.

Kim: Here,

She hands him the movie.

Kim: Put this in and ill get us some popcorn!

She runs into the kitchen, gets some popcorn, and puts it in the microwave.

Kim: Finely a night alone! This HAS to be perfect.

Beep! Beep! Beep! The microwave goes off.

Ron: I smell popcorn!

Kim comes into the living room with the bag of popcorn.

Kim: here it is Ron.

As she sets down Rufus pops out of Ron's pocket and goes for the popcorn.

Ron: not today buddy. This is only for Kim and I. You can go watch TV in Jim and Tim's room, ok?

Rufus: aww-man!

And he sadly goes up stairs.

Kim: oh Ron!

Ron: well,

He shrugs.

Ron: This is OUR night. It needs to be only us!

Kim: thanks!

She cuddles up to him.

Kim: so you got the movie in?

Ron: yep, just started.

As they watch the movie Kim scoots a little closer to Ron, a bit more, and now she gets real close. Ron stretches and puts his arm around Kim. Kim lays her head on his shoulder and they cuddle close. Halfway threw the movie they here the front door open.

Parents: were home!

Kim oh no! My parents are home early!

She gets up and terns the movie off, changing it to the ferret-thon.

And quickly sits by Ron, but this time not to close.

Kim's parents come into the living room.

Mom: Hi honey. We came home early!

She gives Kim a light kiss on the head.

Mom: so what did you do wile we were gone?

Kim: oh just watched the fearless ferret. How was your night?

Dad: It was grate! We had a nice meal with my bosses and… I got a promotion!

Kim: oh that's grate dad!

And she gets up to hug him.

Dad: Kimmy Cub. Its getting real late and Ronald…

Mom: can stay for a few more hours.

Dad: but!

Kim's mom gives him a stern look.

Mom: We will be upstairs and will leave you too alone.

Kim: ok mom…

Ron: No Kim it IS getting late. I need to get home.

Dad: Well Ron, you sure are responsible…

Kim: Please stay Ron!

Ron: well…

Dad: You herd him Kim. He has to go.

Kim: Fine!

As she crosses her arms.

Kim and Ron walk to the door. Kim's mom drags Mr. Possible away so Kim and Ron can have a moment alone.

Kim: You sure you can't stay?

She holds both his hands in hers.

Kim: we can watch the rest of the movie!

Ron: I can't KP. I really do need to go.

Kim: ok. Ill miss you…

Ron: every second.

He smiles at her warmly.

Kim: bye.

Then she reaches up to kiss him.

In the background Mr. Possible does not approve but Mrs. Possible stops him from interfering.

They brake off smiling.

Ron: bye! See you tomorrow.

Kim: My house?

Ron: sure.

He smiles and walks out the door slowly pulling their hands apart.

Kim leans on the inside of the door watching him walk away.

She shuts the door and terns around to find…

Authors note: ok! Chapter: 10! How was that? I bet you all know who was watching! Thanks for the reviews guys! The next chapter will be bigger and better! It's much, much more mysteries too. Now they finally get back to the mission! Chapter 11: Dreams! Will be up soon! So… flip mode! PLZ R&R!


	9. Chapter 11: Dreams

**Christina's Ron Stoppable Movie:**

**The Legend Of The Flowered Diamonds!**

_I don't own any of the characters -but I wish I did:)_

WOW! My progress is LONG! Sorry for not being here but I am a BIG BIG Procrastinator! Some of you have probably given up. :( Some of the first chapters will be about this short. Cuz i'm up to chapter 13. but I've written up to 15. it's just not typed yet. If you want, when I get it done-warning: long time! -Ill post my move -because Im making one- as a link! I work on it EVERY day at school witting it! But then I have to type it. This is taking SOOOO long I know. But I do have school, so ill be back "soon."

****

****

**Chapter 11: Dreams**

She shuts the door and terns around to find… her parents were watching the whole time! Mrs. Possible beaming at Kim and her dad arms crossed in disapproval.

"Mom!" Kim goes red in the face. "Sorry honey but I had to! I wanted to see what you did! You guys are so cute together!" As Mr. Possible says "I only watched to approve it! Kim I…" "Will talk later." Mrs. Possible Finishes. "Let her sleep. It's late Kimmy. Go sleep and dream of Ron!" "Mom!" Is all Kim can say as she walks up the stairs blushing.

Kim's Dream

Running. Running. Faster and faster. Ron beside her. She was in a tunnel chasing Shego and Drakken. Drakken had that book in his hand. They all run into a huge room that seems empty. Then out of no ware spikes pop up. As she runs, she doges all the spikes and caches up to Drakken and Shego. Drakken looks in his book. "Oh no she's doing the 3 tasks in the book! Now all she has to do is…" and as he says that, they disappear. Now Ron is hanging off a cliff, Kim trying to pull him up. "KIM!" Ron screams. "RON!" Kim screams. He starts to slip but she pulls him up to safety. They start to kiss.

**HONK! HONK! HONK! **

Kim wakes up in alarm. She looks around to find the tweebs with a foghorn each. "TWEEBS!" She yells as they run out of her room, fast!

Last night

Ron was walking home thinking about Kim. As he walked in his parents greeted him. His Mom first. "Hi Ronald! What did you do tonight?" "Oh hi mom. I just watched a little TV with Kim." His Dad comes in the room. "Well it's getting late son. Time for bed."

"Ya ok." He answers. "I'm tired anyways." Rufus pops out of his pocket and goes on top of Ron's head. Ron and Rufus go up into Ron's room for the night.

Ron's Dream

Running. Running. Faster and faster. Kim beside him. He was in a tunnel chasing Shego and Drakken. Drakken had that book in his hand. They all run into a huge room that seems empty. Then out of no ware spikes pop up. As he runs, he doges all the spikes and caches up to Drakken and Shego. Drakken looks in his book. "Oh no he's doing the 3 tasks in the book! Now all he has to do is…" And as he says that, they disappear. Now Kim is hanging off a cliff, Ron trying to pull her up. "RON!" Kim screams. "KIM!" Ron screams. She starts to slip but he pulls her up to safety. They start to kiss.

"Ronald, get up sweetie." It was his mom. "Breakfast will be ready in a few." She leaves his room. Rufus is up by the mention of breakfast. "Man that was a weird dream" Ron gets out of bed. "But why did she have to wake me up on the kiss! MAN!"

Kim's House

Ron is on Kim's porch as Rufus climes up and sits on his head. Ron knocks on the door. Mrs. Possible answers it. "Hi Ron! Kim's upstairs. Ill go and get her." She runs up the stairs and goes into Kim's room. She wakes her up gently. "Kimmy. Wake up." "Five more minutes mom." She tells her as she pulls the covers over her head.

"Kim, Ron's here and…" She doesn't get to finish. Kim pops out of bed and runs to her closet. "Mom what do you think Ron would like?" She pulls out a couple of outfits and puts them in front of her to see how they look. Kim's mom giggles. "Both of them I'm sure." "Uh…" Kim tries to decide. "I will tell Ron your up." She walks out the door, goes downstairs. "Kim is trying to decide what to ware. You can go up there." "Oh ok Mrs. Dr. P!" He runs up the stairs to Kim's room. He walks in to see Kim looking around in here closet.

"Hay Kimbo!" "Ron! Hi!" She runs over to him and drags him to her closet. Rufus jumps off and lands on Kim's bed. "Ron?" She holds up 2 outfits. "Which do you like best?" He looks at her and smiles. "They both look good on you." "That's what mom thought you would say." "Huh?" Ron said in confusion. "Uh…" She shudders. "I mean…I thought you would say that." "Nice save." He gives her a silly smile.

"Maybe this one." She holds up a red halter-top, brown-swayed pants with a gold belt, and a blue jean jacket with gold trim. Kim puts it on and comes out of her room. Ron walks up to her. "So, you ready for school?" "Ya. You got a ride?" "Yep." Ron winks at her. "Come on or will be late." Rufus dives into Ron's pocket ready for the day. Mrs. Possible waves at them. "Have a good day at school kids!" Kim walks out the door. "By Mom! By Dad!" Ron following. "Latter Dr's P!" They walk out to Ron's motorcycle.

They get to school and meet up with Monique. "Hi Kim. Hay Ron. Hay Rufus." "Hi Monique!" Kim waves as Ron does a hand gesture. "Sup!" Rufus does the same gesture as Ron. They all walk in school and go to class. Mrs. Swiss, the math teacher, puts in a tape and makes them watch a movie. "Math Is Fun!" Half of the class is asleep and Bonne's talking on her sell phone. Ron lays his head on the desk and Rufus sleeps peacefully in Ron's pocket. "I am going to DIE of this boredom!" Kim looks over at him. "I here ya." Monique leans in. "I hope it's almost over." **Beep-beep Bee-deep!** Rufus wakes up to the familiar tone. Kim gets out her Kimmunicator "Saved by the bell! Hay Wade! States report?" "Ya. Are you busy?" Kim Ron and Monique all say together "NO!" "Ok. Well that book Drakken has is a rulebook for a powerful cave. I don't know what kind of cave can do that but what I do know is there is only 1 other copy in the world like the book!" Kim looks at him for the answer but none comes. "And where is that copy?" "Antarctica. There's also a legend."

Ron looked confused. " A legend? That doesn't sound like Drakken." "Ya I know." Wade agrees. "Well the legend says there was a cave, a cave that held the world's most valuable diamonds. They were bigger than any on earth." Kim's eyes widen. "The diamonds Drakken was stealing?" "Precisely! With the diamonds you need a rare flower. Not sure what kind of flower you need, but the book tells you what it is. Now the diamonds and the flower, put together in the cave, would give power over all to the person who had the diamonds. If the person was good and had a pure heart, then all is good. But if the person had a bad heart then… well you can imagine.

Now Ron's eyes get big. "And if Drakken has power over all then, well no it's not good." Kim answers with a "no." Wade glares for a second. "No. The power they got from it was too powerful. So they hid the diamonds and planted the flower in all continents of the world. Drakken has only some of the diamonds."

Kim fills in the rest. "So we need to stop him before he gets the others?" "How can we do that?" Ron asks in confusion. "Simple!" Wade tells them. "There are 3 tasks you can do to stop him. But like a lot of things, you need the book." Ron sums it all up. "Ok. So we go to Antarctica, get the book and do the tasks to stop him. Simple right?" Kim looks at wade. "Right?" "Right." He smiles and takes a sip of his drink. Kim terns off the Kimmunicator.

After class

Kim and Ron are at there lockers. Rufus is on Ron's shoulder and all skied up for the mission. Ron looks at Kim. "You ready to go Kim?" "Ya. Hold on." Kim and Ron walk over to Monique's locker. "Sorry Monique but we have to jet." Kim tells her. "Ok guys. See ya later!" Ron, Kim, and Rufus wave good-bye.

Antarctica

Kim and Ron are traveling on a sled with snow dogs leading the way. With Kim's arms around Ron's waste, Ron leading the snow dogs, Rufus bundled up in Ron's pocket, and nothing but a desert of ice in front of them, they ride off to find the lost book. "Hay Ron?" Kim asks. "Ya?" He says as he terns around to look at her. "I had the weirdest dream last night." Ron's eyes widen. "Me to." Kim goes on. "I dreamed we were chasing Drakken and Shego…" "In a tunnel?" He asks. "Then into an empty room?" she asks as her eyes widen too. "But it filled up with spikes?" He finishes off. Kim shakes her head. "Man that's weird. Well there was more." "Ya me to!" Ron said. Kim puts her hands on Ron's shoulders and pulls him down to face her. "Tell me yours then ill tell you mine." "Ok," He terns to face the desert.

"Well it started with…" And he tells her about his dream. About the empty room and about Drakken. He finishes off with "Then we were on a cliff, you hanging off the side of it and me pulling you up. You started to slip but you…" Kim says the sentence with him. "Got pulled up to safety!" And she grabbed Ron and said. "Jenks you owe me a soda!" "Ooo." Kim giggled. "But seriously! I had the exact dream but I was in your position!" "Freaky! Oh!"

He points to a large ship. "Is that it?" Kim terns on the Kimmunicator. "Hay Wade! Is the place we need to be a large ship?" Wade types on his keyboard a bit and takes a sip of his soda. "Yep! You can get in any ware! The boat is rundown and old. It can brake easily." Kim smiles. "Thanks Wade!" She terns off the Kimmunicator and tells Ron to slow the sled down. They get to the ship and get off the sled. They look for an opening and find one on the side of the ship. The ship is falling apart and there are barrels full of gunpowder every ware.

Kim looks around. "So ware do you think it is?" "Maybe in one of the barrels." "Grate idea! Ill have Wade do a scan on them." She gets out the Kimmunicator "Wade?" He reads her mind. "You want me to do a scan on the ship?" "Please and thank you!" She moves the Kimmunicator around the room and looks at wade to see the results. Wade types on his computer. "It's in the barrel at the end of the room." Ron looks into the Kimmunicator. "Thanks Wade! Will call you if we need any thing else."

They walk over to the barrel and look inside. Gunpowder. And lots of it. Kim looks in the barrel and terns to Ron. "Maybe Wade made a mistake." "Wades never wrong. We probably have to dig for it." "Eww!" She steps back in disgust. "I'm not sticking my hand in that!" "Ok. Then I will." Ron lifts his arm and digs down into the gunpowder. He moves his hand around a bit and feels something. "FOUND IT!" He yells. Rufus, who had ben sleeping threw it all, got woken up by his yell. Kim brightens up. "Grate!" He pulls out a dirty book with writing all over it. The spine, all though dirty, had a gold spirals and flowers on it. The front of the book had Gold diamonds around in a circle. There was writing on it. The name of the book was…

* * *

Authors note: ok! Chapter: 11! How was that? I know It took the LONGET time but… well any ways, thanks for the reviews guys! The book name is really dorky! But any guesses? Oh and as you can see I Changed the name of my story! Chapter 12: The Legend! Will be up "soon" :) So… flip mode! PLZ R&R! 


	10. Chapter 12: The Book

**Christina's Ron Stoppable Movie:**

**The Legend the Book and the Word!**

****

I don't own any of the characters -but I wish I did:)

I only own my made up characters.

WOW! My progress is LONG! Sorry for not being here but I am a BIG BIG Procrastinator! "Can't spell inspiration with out procrastination!" Some of you have probably given up. :( Some of the first chapters will be about this short. Cuz I'm up to chapter 13. But I've written up to 15. It's just not typed yet. If you want, when I get it done-warning: life time! -Ill post my move -because I'm making one- as a link! I work on it EVERY day at home typing it! This is taking SOOOO long I know.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Legend!

The Name of the book… "How to Rule The World With The Legend Of The Flowered Diamonds!"

In Drakken's lair

"The Legend of the Flowered Diamonds! What a lame name!" Shego comes into the lair. Drakken glares at her. "True it is lame but it will help us rule the world!" He pumps his fist in the air. Shego smirks at his rant like she always does. "Ya but it doesn't say how we beat the good guys!" "Well thank you for harshing my mellow Shego! We have almost all of what we need. Just think a few more diamonds and we will rule the world!" Shego smiles evilly. "The cloaking device you got works like a charm! Even Kim Possible's computer geek can't find us!" They both start laughing evilly.

Back in Antarctica

"How To Rule The World With The Legend Of The Flowered Diamonds? What Kind of name is that?" Ron asks. Kim shrugs. "Got me!" Rufus shrugs too. "Huh, Uh-huh!" Kim flips threw the book. "Hmm" Ron looks at a page and points to it. "What's that?" It's the last page of the book. Kim reads it aloud. "Ok it says, 'once the diamonds and the flower are in place put your palm in the center of the ring. Wait for some light to brighten the cave and now you rule the world! Have a nice day!' O. K. That's weird!" Kim closes the book. "Lets get back to Middleton and… check out this book!" "Oh now who's the cheesy one!" Ron says. Rufus smirks at her. "Ya!" Kim just smiles silly.

In Kim's house

Kim and Ron are sitting on the couch. Rufus, sitting on the coffee table. "Burr." Kim shivers. "I'm still kinda cold from the trip." Ron looks surprised then he smiles receiving her hint. "Then…"

He gets closer and raps his arm around her. "Let me warm you up." Kim smiles happily knowing he retrieved the hint. "Ok" Kim's all business now. "Now lets read the book." She flips it open and starts to read. "It says here that 'to stop the evildoers from becoming all powerful, the good guys must destroy one of the diamonds that is needed in the process.' Huh. So how do we even FIND the diamonds and stop Drakken?" "Maybe the book will tell us!" Ron answers. "Ok." She goes to the front of the book. "Maybe there is a table of contents. Ah! Found it!" They both skim threw the table. Ron gets excited. "There it is!"

Ron points to one of the chapters and reads it aloud. "How To Stop The Villains! Page 60." " Here." Kim hands him the book. "You read it this time." Ron shrugs. "Ok." He takes the book and flips to page 60. He clears his throat. "Page 60, How To…" **Beep-beep Bee-deep** Kim's eyes widen. "Oh the Kimmunicator!" She answers the Kimmunicator. "Hay Wade! What's the sitch?" Wade pops up on her screen. "Hi. Did you find the book?" Kim answers him. "Ya we are reading it right now." "Oh ok. Mind if I listen in." Kim smiles. "Not at all! We found these things in it so far: The name of the book: How To Rule The World With The Legends Of The Flowed Diamonds."

Wade is vary confused at the name. "That is the weirdest name I've ever heard." Ron shakes his head in agreement. "Ya I know. It is wired isn't it?" Kim puts her hand up in a 'not now' way. "Moving on. We found out how they rule the can world. They need all the diamonds and they put them in some fashion. A light brightens the cave and then they rule. Don't know how but that's what it said." "Interesting…" Wade scratches his head. "Well do you know how to stop them?" "Partly. We know that we have to destroy one of the diamonds. And we found a map that tells us ware they are." Wade gives them thumbs up. "So it shouldn't be hard to find?" "Well the map helps!" Ron says pointing out the obvious. Wade just shakes his head.

"Ok Ron. Lets continue." Kim says as she points to the book. "Now we are on page 60, How To Stop The Villains! Well it says, 'To stop the Villains you need to do 3 tasks.' Wait! This is like the book in my dream!" Kim gets excited. "Mine to! And Drakken said," Then they both say together, "They're doing the 3 tasks in the book!" They look at each other both excited. Wade looks at them in confusion. "What dreams are you guys talking about?" Kim waves her hand. "Will tell you later." She looks over at Ron. "Keep reading Ron! We might find something else!"

He reads on. "Those 3 tasks are: Speed, Agility, and Strength. Only the 2 purest of hart's can stop the villains. The 2 chosen ones can defeat them. Only them and there royal blood can. The…" Ron's eyes widen so big they almost came out of socket. Kim gets worried. "Who is it Ron? Who?" Everyone's eyes are on Ron. Ron studiers. "The… the… Possible family and the Stoppable family." Now Kim's eyes widen too, Rufus is standing on the table with his jaw hanging open, and Wade Just stairs. Ron continues. "Pim Possible, Don Stoppable, and their family's are the only people who can stop the evildoers. Pim and Don together have a bond like no other. They can not be stopped." Ron stops and starts to blush. Kim as well, both knowing their bond is the same.

Rufus and Wade look confused as to why he stopped.

Kim gets nerves. "Well… uh…" As does Ron. "Ya… so…" "Uh… let's move on." Kim slowly takes the book from Ron and reads the rest. "The 2 purest ones will have a dream. The dream tells them the 3 tasks they must do and they shall do them. Speed. Get to the diamond quicker than the villain does. Agility. Move threw and doge all the traps protecting the diamond. And finely Strength. Have enough strength to crush the diamond. Once you do the tasks, the page that tells ware the diamonds are (see page 45) will erase the memory of the diamond for good." Ron sets and waits for something that will never come. "Ok so lets flip to page 45 and find out ware the rest of the diamonds are." Ron says. Kim agrees. "Sure."

She flips to page 45 and finds a map of the world. In one part of the globe is a diamond. They look around the page and just as they point to one diamonds the book flies out of Kim's hands. It floats in front of them, terns into a 3D globe and starts talking. Everyone stairs in awe. "This diamond," A diamond appears ware they had just touched. "As you can see, is in the Grate Pyramid in Egypt. If you look along side the pyramid, you will find a small opening. Go threw it. This will lead you down a tunnel to a chamber. Many think this is a Pharaohs burial tomb, but this is not. It is a chamber for one of our diamonds." Then the book starts to talk fast. Then it stops and starts beeping. "What Diamond shall you choose next?"

Kim is the first to talk. "Uh… Ron did the book just do what I think it did?"

Ron scratches his head. "I think so! Because I saw the same thing. Um… lets point to another diamond." "Ok." They look around the globe for another diamond. "Hay look!" Kim points to 3 diamonds. "I wonder why they are all in France." Ron points to the map. "It looks like they're by the Eiffel Tower." Wade types on his computer. "Uh… Ron? There not just by the Eiffel Tower, there under it! Farther than the hole you and Ron fell into."

Kim gets surprised. "How did you know!" Wade gets nerves. "Uh… that's not important. Let me scan the book for an analysis." Kim picks up the Kimmunicator and lets Wade do a scan on the book. When he is done he types and prints. "Oh no! This is not good!" Ron leans in to look at Wade. "What is it Wade?" "The diamonds are in one place because…"

In Drakken's lair

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

One of Dr. Drakken's henchmen comes into the main room. "Yeah! Yeah! I'm coming." He picks up the phone. "Hello?" He listens in. Then he gets a scared look on his face. "Uh… Dr. Drakken. It… it's for you." Drakken is slumped in a chair reading the Legend book. He waves his hand. "Put them on screen." He swivels around in his chair. A guy with all black on comes into view. "Hello Drakken. We meet again."

Drakken gets a confused scared look on his face. "Wha… What do you want?" The mystery man waves his hand. "Just to say Hi. And ask how did the scheme work?"

Drakken gets real nerves. "Well… I'm not quite done yet."

"No surprise in that. You were always slow at schemes Drakken." Drakken gets mad at his statement.

"I was not!" "Oh?" The man puts his hands on his hips. "Then why don't you rule the world right now? Hmm?" "Well…" He tries to think of something. Then he points to the screen. "Well then why don't you!" Shego walks in rolling her eyes. "You both don't, because Kim Possible and her dopey sidekick have beaten you at every scheme!" The mystery guy and Drakken both glare at her. The mystery man yells at them. "You both are wasting my time!" He crosses his arms.

"I shouldn't have given you the book and told you the legend! I should have just kept the book and ruled the world my self!"

Shego smirks at him. "Yes but we are the only ones who have almost defeated Kim Possible! You just got beaten by her loser sidekick!" Shego grins slyly. "And never came close!" The mystery guy gets really mad he slams his fists on the table. "Enough! Drakken just tell me how many you have?" Drakken answers with a simple, 3.

"3! 3! That's it! When we rule the world it better be worth the time!" And with that, the screen terns blank. Shego crosses her arms as well. "Well he was a waste of time!" "Yes. He is like that." Drakken says with an angry face. "That is why he won't be part of our rain." Shego throws her arms out. "But you promised him fifty-fifty!"

Drakken smiles evilly. "News flash Shego, I'm a bad man!" Shego crosses her arms. "What ever! What was his name again?" Drakken looks surprised. "You've forgotten his name?" "Well it's a weird one!" Shego says defending herself. Drakken nods. "Yes it is. His name is…"

* * *

Authors note: ok! Chapter: 12! How was that? I know it's BADLY done but it would take even longer to fix it so sadly you guys won't be able to see the finished product. Sorry. I know it took the LONGET time but… well any ways, thanks for the reviews guys! The book name is really dorky! So, do you know who it is? Well, im not telling. lol so let's see… I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have one more done but that's it. And I'm like only half way done with the book! AHHH but uh… Chapter 12: The Book! Will be up "soon"! So… flip mode! PLZ R&R! 


End file.
